


THE RETURN OF MEICOOMON

by Michaelizumi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Digimon Next generation, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelizumi/pseuds/Michaelizumi
Summary: For years everyone assumed Meicoomon was dead but years later meicoomon's Digi-egg is found beneath the ruins of Lady Devimon's temple. Now she Izzy's son Michael must retrieve a powerful Jewel beneath the temple to stop Witchmon from covering the Digital world into eternal Darkness.
Relationships: koukari
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

(2026,The Digital world) 

"Are you sure about this Mike?"Veemon asked.

"Veemon, will you relax. I'm only going into the temple to search for any ancient relics lady Devimon may have had." Michael replied as he put on a back pack.

"I'm with Veemon on this one, mike. We don't know what's still in there."scar Gatomon said as she jumped onto Michael's shoulders.

"Oh you two are such worrywarts, I cleared this whole temple out when I Digivolved to   
Kimeramon and unleashed my wrath on Lady Devimon's followers!" Patamon said.

"Calm down Newbie. One rampage through lady Devimon's temple doesn't make you the next big thing." Scar Gatomon said.

" Yeah, think you're better than us kid?" Veemon said while giving Patamon a mischievous smile.

"I'm not a kid!" Patamon shot back.

"Ok guys, Calm down but Patamon they do have a point, you are still fresh out of Primary village." Michael said as they walked into the rubble that had been Lady Devimon's temple.

The air in the temple felt cold as they walked in.

"Ok Scar, since you grew up in here, your our tour guide." Michael said.

"you don't honestly expect me to remember every nook and cranny of this place do you? I mean most of my memories of this place were lost when I became lady Devimon's sleeper agent." Scar Gatomon replied.

"Well just try and lead us into the places you remember." Michael said.

"Ok, if we keep going straight ahead, we should find the thrown room. We might be able to find some of her relics there." Scar gatomon said.

The group continued to walk until they reached the throne room. The room itself was mostly covered in rubble. It had been the area Lady Devimon was going kill the New DigiDestined to avenge the death of her and Myotismon's son, Aruamon. Patamon had Dark Digivolved to Kimeramon and saved them all just in time but of course, while he had saved them, he had not left a single follower of Lady Devimon alive. Each and every one of them had died a painful,violent death. Including Lady Herself who had been Blasted by a beam of Kimeramon's fire and had been reduced to a pile of Bones and melted skin. she actually cried out that she would take her revenge one day as her face begin to melt off her skull!   
Michael could actually see the pile of melted skin and Bones a few feet away from himself and his partners.

"My God, look at what you did to this place. Scar Gatomon said.

"Yeah, this looks like something out of one of your horror anime's." Veemon said as he looked back at scar Gatomon.

"I did what I had to do in order to save Mikey and the others. Guess you guys can't call me a kid now after seeing this uh?" Patamon said as he crossed his arms in triumph.

"Okay let's spread out and see what we can find." Michael said.

The four did so but none of them we're having that much luck.

Scar Gatomon continued to look through the rubble but she wasn't looking for relics like her Tamer and fellow Digimon were. She was trying to find evidence of her sister's survival. Before she and her two sisters were hatched from there Digi-egg,they had been kidnapped by Lady Devimon and we're raised to be her personal assassins. Overtime Lady Devimon had told the three Gatomon sisters that they were DigiDestined Digimon and that there chosen tamer was the younger son of Izzy Izumi and Kari Kamiya. She lied to them of course and instead of telling them that they had been kidnapped from there mother, the original Gatomon, she told them that she had liberated them and filled their heads with lies and propaganda.

Lady Devimon had wanted them to infiltrate the next group of DigiDestined and once they became a threat to her son, Aruamon they were to kill the New DigiDestened so that her son may rule over both the Digital and human worlds.  
Scar had been chosen over her sisters to be the sleeper agent, she would be hypnotized to forget her entire life within lady Devimon's temple and she would be given to the boy she had been destined to form a strong bond with.

Scar hated those memories, she only wished that all three of them had been sleeper agents, that way they would have seen the light as she had and the three sisters would be reunited with the human they were meant to have a connection with and they would be happy together and would quickly forget the horrible and painful memories of this horrible temple but it was not to be but she knew someday she would see her sisters, Zero Gatomon and tri Gatomon again someday.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Michael called out to her.

"No, not yet." She yelled back.

As Michael moved a small piece of rumble out of the way, he found a small trapdoor.

"What's this?" 

As he opened the door he heard a rather frightening laugh coming from above them.

Before Michael could turn around he herd the frightening laugh again.

"Baluluna Gale!" 

A strong wind blew into the thrown room and pushed Micheal down into the room below.

The laughing Digimon then jumped down from what was left of the roof and landed on the trap door! 

It was witchmon. She snapped her fingers and several thorn covered Vines grew out from the ground and covered the trapdoor.

"Can't have him getting out before it wakes up." The witchmon said.

"Before what wakes up?!" Veemon said as he readyed himself for a fight.

"Oh, a little something I've been keeping safe,something that was once thought dead but will soon be quite alive." 

Veemon had no idea what she was talking about but he didn't care.

"Here's what's gonna happen lady, your gonna let our boy out of there then your gonna tell us what you are doing here and what's below that trap door. Vernon said.

" My, my. What a brave little thing you are but unfortunately I can't do that.you see I want the Digimon that's down there to finally wake up and in order to do that it needs a Human to bond with when it wakes up two things may happen.1 It may bond with your human, in which case I will take it and will leave you all be. 2 It will wake up but it will not bond with your human and will kill him instantly. If that happens I will have to keep trying to lure more humans here in hopes of finally finding one that will bond with it." 

"Why do you need a human to bond with it?" Scar Gatomon as she sharpened her claws.

"Because it's a very wild Digimon and since it had a human tamer in the past, he may make it more docile." 

"Forgot that! Boom Bubble!" 

"Boom Boom Punch!"

"Lightning Paw!" 

(Below The trapdoor) 

Michael herd the battle unfolding above, he knew they would need his help in order to Digivolve.

He got up and dusted the gray sand off his shorts and hoodie.  
He looked up and saw there was a ladder leading back up to the trapdoor.

He climbed up but he couldn't get the door to budge.

"C'mon open!" 

He tried to push it open with his shoulder but it still wouldn't open! 

He tried to open it yet again but as he did he slipped and fell down the ladder! 

Ow. Michael thought to himself as he got back up.

He looked behind his back and saw a short pedestal holding a black Digi-egg.

Michael had never seen a black Digi-egg before.

He got up and walked over to it.

The egg itself looked smooth.

His crest of fear then began to glow brightly as he got closer to it.

He touched the egg and felt a quick jolt of pain shoot through his arm.

Four small pilers came out of the ground and each glowed a Different color, the egg then hatched and one by one the beams shot down at the hatching egg.

The beams became so bright that Michael had to cover his eyes.

After a minute Michael lowered his hands and was astonished at what he saw standing before him, Meicoomon.

To be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meicoomon and Michael now go deep beneath the temple to try and find the Crimson Sapphire before witchmon does

Chapter 2:The Crimson sapphire

Meicoomon opened her eyes and saw nothing but gray sand.  
She picked some up in her paws and felt it before it fell back onto the ground.

She then looked up and noticed that she was in a small room with stone walls.   
What am I doing here? Meicoomon thought to herself.

She then heard a small whimper and looked over to the corner of the room and saw a young human male. He had short red hair, hazel eyes, he looked around 10 years old but seemed slightly shorter then an average boy of his age would be. There was something familiar about the boy that Meicoomon couldn't put her paws on.

He looked a mix of scared and surprised. Maybe if she calmed him down, he would help her find a way out of here. Meicoomon thought to herself.

"Hello..I'm Meicoomon." 

The boy didn't respond at first but he did get up.

"I'm Michael, Michael Izumi." 

That name, Izumi. It sounded familiar to her.

Someone she had known once had that same last name and that person looked very similar to this boy that stood in front of her.

"Um, are you ok?" The boy named Micheal Izumi asked.

"Uh, I guess so, I'm just not sure why I'm here?" Meicoomon said as she looked around the room they were both trapped in.

"Well, unfortunately, I don't know why you're here but I came here to search for ancient relics from the Digital worlds past but unfortunately a witchmon trapped me down here while my Digimon partners fight her up there," Michael said.

Meicoomon looked up in the Direction Michael was pointing at and noticed the trapdoor.

" Why don't we just go back up?" Meicoomon said as she pointed to the trapdoor.

"I already tried that. Something up there is keeping us down here." 

Meicoomon thought to herself for a moment then looked behind the altar that had held her egg.

"What about that door?" 

Michael looked to where she was pointing and noticed the door. He was surprised that he hadn't noticed it before.

Meicoomon watched as Michael walked over to it. 

A Dark feeling came over Meicoomon as Michael got closer to the door. He was about to pull it open when Meicoomon stopped him.

"Wait..dodon't open that door." 

"Why, you suggested we open it."

"I don't know why but there's something Dark Behind that door, I can feel it." 

"Don't be silly, Meicoomon." 

"You should listen to her." 

The two then turned around and noticed a small Humanoid in a Dark Blue cloak.

"The Feline is right, Behind that door is nothing but Darkness and insanity, one Human in the past went beyond that door and when she came back out, her mind was ruined beyond repair, it is because of her the Digital world was rebooted." 

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

"You may call me Abraham." 

The three then heard a loud crashing sound coming from above them.

"Quickly, There is not much time, I can help both of you get out of the temple but first you must do something for me." 

"Like what?"Michael asked.

"Waking Meicoomon from her slumber isn't the only reason Witchmon came here, she came here for something else as well." He then got out a large book and turned to a page that showed a large Red Jewel.

"This is the Crimson sapphire, it is one of the most powerful items in the digital world history. Anyone who possesses the Sapphire will have unlimited power, Witchmon wishes to use the sapphire to finish what lady Devimon Started.

There was another crash coming from above them.

" It won't be much longer now, Witchmon will be down here soon." He then tapped the wall in five different places and a small opening in the floor opened up.

"Quick go down and follow the path, I will be along soon to help you but until then you must do your best to survive." 

He then pushed Micheal down the opening and Meicoomon followed him down. The two then herd something breaking into the room they had just been in. Witchmon's voice was the last thing the two herd before the opening closed.

"Abraham, It's so nice to see you again." 

"Ugh, are you ok?" Michael asked as he picked Meicoomon up.

"Ya, I'm ok," Meicoomon said as she tried to get the gray sand out of her fur.

Michael got up and pulled out his cell phone and turned on the flashlight function.

"He said there would be some path to follow but I'm not seeing anything."

Meicoomon was a little surprised by Michael's reaction to the situation, she had barely any idea what was going on but he seemed to adapt to the situation quite well.

"I can't really see anything," Meicoomon replied. She then looked around and noticed some paintings on the wall.

"Hey Mike, shine your light over here."   
He did so and the light showed several drawings on the wall.

The first drawing showed several Humanoids worshiping the Crimson sapphire. The next one showed two particular humanoids with the sapphire, one being female and the other male. Another drawing showed only the male with the sapphire, everything around him was dying. The final Drawing showed the male locking the Sapphire away. 

"What does any of this mean?" Meicoomon asked.

"I'm not sure, these drawings are obviously telling us others had possession of the sapphire before but something bad must have happened. I mean look at this one, everything around this guy is dying and you don't see the woman in it and then he's locking the Sapphire away.

Meicoomon looked closely at the Drawing of the male with the sapphire, there was something around his neck. She looked Evan closer and saw he was wearing a crest around his neck, the symbol on it matched the one around Michael's neck.

"Hey Meicoomon, come see this."   
Michael called out.

Meicoomon ran over and noticed a short green statue with it's hand-stretched outward. Meicoomon noticed a strange shape within the hand, she looked back at Michael and noticed the shape in the hand-matched the shape of Michael's crest.

"Hey Michael, give me your crest." Meicoomon asked.

"Why?" 

"I have a theory I want to try out." 

Michael gave his crest of fear to her and she removed it from the crest holder and put it into the shape within the hand.

The statue then began to move and pointed to the drawings they had looked at earlier.

"Eons ago, when the Digital world was young, My wife Sarah and I lived peacefully among the Digimon. Our sacred duty was to protect the Crimson sapphire but as time went by, I began to wonder and Dream about how powerful the sapphire could make me. So one night while I was guarding the sapphire, I stole it and began to feel it's power flowing through me. I began to use its power to bend the reality of this world to my will but with all the power the sapphire had given me, it had also taken from me as well.

"My wife and countless other Digimon died During my rampage.  
I tried everything I could to bring them back to life but the sapphire could not do this.   
I decided to hide it away deep below my temple in hopes of the sapphire never being found again. If you are hearing this message then you are the next DigiDestined of fear as I once was and as such your duty is to protect the sapphire from those who would use it for there own gain." The statue then went back to normal and Michael took his crest back. 

A part of the wall rose up and lead into a large room.

Michael and Meicoomon began to walk in when they both heard a familiar voice.

"Thank you so much for making things easier for me." Witchmon said as she walked out of the shadows.

To be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meicoomon's inner Darkness behind to take over and Michael may have to make a hard choice

Chapter 3: the beast within 

"Thank you so much for making things easier, really I can't thank you enough." Witchmon said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"How'd you get down here?" Michael asked.

"That's a stupid question, what you should be asking me is what I'm going to do to the both of you but luckily I can answer that question as well and the Answer is obliterating the both of you!" Witchmon replied.

Witchmon then snapped her fingers and two large balls of fire appeared in her hands! 

She was about to throw them at the two when the group felt the entire hall begin to shake! 

An opening in the ceiling revealed the head of a Dark Tyranamon! 

It looked down on the three and roared loudly! 

Meicoomon grabbed Michael by the hood and ran into the orange room while Witchmon Defended herself from the Dark Tyranamon! The Door to the room closed behind them.

Meicoomon caught her breath then checked on Michael.

"Hey, Mikey you ok?" Meicoomon asked.

"Ugh, ya I'm ok." Michael said as he got up.

" I'm glad you two made it this far." 

The two looked over and saw Abraham standing in the center of the room.

"How did you get away from Witchmon?" Meicoomon asked.

"I slipped through an old passageway on the floor. Come, we are very close to the crimson Sapphire."Abraham said.

Michael put his hand in front of Meicoomon as she was walking forward.

"Hold on, before we go any further into the temple, I want to know what's so important about this crimson Sapphire anyway and why does witchmon want it?" Michael asked.

"Please,there's no time for this." Abraham replied.

"I'm not going any further until you tell us!" 

"Fine. Meicoomon, come with me." Abraham said as he waved for Meicoomon to follow him.

Meicoomon got behind Micheal instead.

"I haven't lived that long but Evan I can tell that your hiding something." 

Abraham sighed then waved his arms and the room began to change.

"Long ago, Gennai, myself and the rest of our kind watched over the Digital world but unfortunately we became more like dictators then guardians.  
Most species and tribes in the digital world did not wish to challenge us... except one.

The virus continent was the home of all Dark Digimon, their society was so far more advanced then others. We worried that they would rise up against us. My sister Archamonda had known the legend of the beings who guarded the digital world before us, she knew of the crimson Sapphire and told us how we could harness its power for a preemptive strike against our enemies. we came to this very Temple then once we unraveled all the traps and dangers this Temple had to offer. We stole the sapphire and brought it to our Castle and began to prepare a weapon of mass destruction.   
For 8 long years, we worked on our weapon until it was finally ready.

To harness the power of the weapon we built 7 castles in different areas of the digital world. In order for the weapon to be fully effective the sapphire had to be placed in the castle that was in the most Central part of the digital world, once it fired off from there,the others would fire off as well and join together until it formed one great beam then this great beam traveled all the way to it's intended target,the virus continent! 

The beam was so powerful it wiped out every living thing on the virus continent. After the weapon stopped firing we searched the now devistated continent for any survivors but there were none to be found.   
We then looked for there weapons or any sign that we were justified in our preemptive strike..we found none. Even though their society was advanced, we found they only used the technology they had for their own safety and comfort, we found no plans of war,only dead bodies and destroyed lives.

we had murdered all these Digimon for absolutely nothing.  
Over time out guilt drove us to better ourselves, to lesson our own power to prevent anything like this from happening again but the guilt I felt was too great, in secret, I tried to find a way to fix what we had done. Since the power of sapphire so great, I knew the dark Digimon of the virus continent would not reincarnate on there own. I tried everything I could to bring them back to life with the power on the sapphire but nothing worked.   
One night my sister Archamonda discovered my experimentation with the sapphire and exposed my experiments to my fellow brothers and sisters. She told them that I was attempting to kill them in order to make myself Ruler of the Digital world.  
These were all lies but they believed her and locked me away in this Temple with the sapphire. Since the sapphire is powerless as long as it is in the temple, they thought it would be a fitting punishment.  
In the end, I did not stop them from punishing me for I felt that I deserved this fate after killing all those innocent digimon. Iv spent my exile here experimenting with the sapphire ever since. I knew that one day a surviving Dark Digimon would come for the Sapphire and now it seems that day has come.

"What's the worst thing she could do with it?" Meicoomon asked.

"I already know what she's planning to do with it. No one desires the sapphire unless they wish to use it for destruction, Witchmon wishes to get revenge for her people and her fallen master, Lady Devimon.  
She will use the sapphire to Destroy all the other continents in the Digital world. That is why Lady Devimon made her base here, to find the sapphire Deep beneath. Now please come with me." 

Michael began to follow Abraham but felt Meicoomon holding him back.

"Meicoomon, what's wrong?" 

"I don't like this Mikey, can't we just leave, I don't like it here," Meicoomon said as she clung to Michael's leg.

Michael bent down and comforted Meicoomon with a hug.

"Don't worry Meicoomon, we'll be out of here soon." 

"Where are we gonna go?" 

Michael was a bit surprised by her answer.

"What do you mean Where? We would bring you back to your tamer, Meiko Mochizuki." 

Meicoomon froze in place as she heard this name.

"Meicoomon, are you ok?" Michael asked.

All the memories then began to come back to Meicoomon. Her life with Meiko, The infected Digimon, Her death.

"Meicoomon, talk to me, what's wrong?" Michael asked as he tried to shake her out of her funk.

"No, no, no, I shouldn't be here, I don't want to be here, I don't want to be alone!" 

"Meicoomon your not alone, I'm right here, I promise I won't leave you, I will get you back to Meiko." 

Meicoomon looked up at Michael with tear-filled eyes.

"Mikey..I'm sorry." 

" Why?" 

Meicoomon then transformed into her Saltation form and slashed Michael's stomach! 

The Door to the room burst open and the Dark Tyranamon roared loudly! 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Meicoomon lern a little bit more about the temple and the secrets it keeps.

Chapter 4: the army of fear

The Dark Tyranamon Burst into the orange room and looked at Michael and Saltation Meicoomon with a look of Hunger in its eyes.

Saltation Meicoomon hissed at the Dinosaur Digimon! 

Witchmon jumped onto of the Dark Tyranamon's head and looked down at Michael and Saltation Meicoomon.

"Oh Meicoomon, look at you, your so Beautiful and look you've already begun to massacre the Izumi boy, you finish up, I can wait." 

Abraham pulled out a knife and threw it at Witchmons head! 

The knife hit her in the four-head but she easily pulled it out and the wound healed quickly.

"Oh Abraham, haven't we moved past this?" Witchmon said as she threw the knife back at Abraham who caught it as it was an inch away from his skin.

"Michael, I want you run to the exit as fast as you can and don't look back. At the end of the hall you will find an old elevator, take it and get to the sapphire." 

"But what about you?" 

"I've lived a long life, besides it's time that I pay for my sins." Abraham said as he looked back at Witchmon, Saltation Meicoomon, and Dark Tyranamon.

Michael ran towards the exit and herd the fight between the four begin! 

The hall he ran down was Pitch black. He could barely see his hand in front of his face but he didn't care, he just kept running. He wished he still had scar Gatomon, Veemon and Patamon with him. He should have told the others he was coming here instead of keeping it a secret, that way they all would be able to fight witchmon and win against her and then they would have been able to get to the sapphire and keep it safe.

He stopped running when he heard a clanging sound.

"Mikey, where are you? I know you here, I can hear your breathing. Why don't you just come out and we can sort this whole thing out?" Michael froze in place as he herds Saltation Meicoomon's voice. 

"Come on Mikey, come on out, I won't bite. Just think about it Mikey, if you help me find the sapphire,we would be the most powerful beings in the digital world, you would be able to fulfill every dark desire you have, I know you have them. I knew it the first moment I met you and all you have to do is help me get the sapphire so I can have my revenge on Tai and Matt for killing me and leaving me for dead in this old Decrepit temple!" 

Michael held his breath as he tiptoed to were he hoped the elevator was. He could see Saltation Meicoomon's greenish-yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

" Please Michael, come out or at least let me know your still here, please don't leave me alone. Why can't you just come out and let me kill you?!" 

Michael felt around the wall until he found the leaver that worked the elevator.

He slowly stepped in and was about to pull the leaver and have the elevator lift him up when he looked back into the hall and noticed Saltation Meicoomon still frantically looking for him.

He didn't know why but he felt a strange mix of sadness and pity for her. Maybe if he found the sapphire in time,he could use it to get Meicoomon back to her normal self.

Meicoomon herd the Doors to the elevator close.

"Mikey!" Meicoomon shouted as she lunged for the elevator but it was too high up for her to grab onto.

"Michael!" Meicoomon screamed in anger.

Michael looked down at her as the elevator was going up.

The scenery as he was going up changed. He noticed several green and purple Crystal lining the walls.

The elevator finally stopped and the door opened to the Bright red room.   
Michael stepped out of the elevator and walked carefully into the room. As he walked in he noticed the floor itself was transparent, he looked down carefully and to his surprise, he saw an army of Guardromon. 

"What are they doing here?"

"They are the guards of the sapphire." 

Michael turned around and saw Abraham standing in the doorway.

"What,Abraham what are you doing here, I thought you were fighting Witchmon?" Michael asked.

"I did and I failed...please retrieve the sapphire, I don't have much time left." 

Michael did as he was told and walked over to the small pedestal that held the sapphire and picked it up.

For the most part, it was shaped like the crescent moon but instead of being milk-white it was blood red.

" Very good, come, there's a small passageway that leads to the entrance of the temple,you should be able to make it out of here before witchmon gets here." 

" But what about you, aren't you coming?" Michael asked.

"No, Michael I lied to you earlier when I said I escaped witchmon thanks to the many secret passages in this Temple.   
You see after I was locked away in here by my brothers and sisters they took several things away from me. One of them was my youth, the next was my strength, and finally my immortality.   
I died in this very room but because I was holding the sapphire when I died,my spirit stayed alive while my body rotted away and I've been kept hear in this very temple, caught between life ever since and now that you are finally taking away the sapphire from this horrid temple maybe then my spirit will finally rest." 

"What about Meicoomon? I can't just leave her here." 

"Sometimes we have to forget about Digimon to save many others. Remember Michael if you try and rescue her now then Witchmon will get the Sapphire and when she uses it,all of the Digital world shall suffer." 

Michael thought about it for a moment then nodded. 

"I'll come back for her." Michael whispered to himself.

Before he entered the opening, he felt the sapphire shake in his arms until it flew out of his arms and into Witchmon's hands. 

"You've been so helpful throughout this entire endeavor. Thank you much Michael." Witchmon said

Witchmon and Meicoomon both walked into the room.

"It's so beautiful and to think it's finally all mine. I only wish lady Devimon could be here to see this." 

"No,I will not allow you to...

"Iv had enough of you, begone from here Spirit! Witchmon then pulled out a long scythe.

"Lady Devimon made this herself using her Dark alchemy. It's only real purpose was to dispose of annoying little spirits like you!" Witchmon then jumped into the air and before anyone could turn there heads and see the scythe was alrady Deep into Abraham's body! 

She pulled it out and a spray of Greenish Black blood sprayed out onto her and most of the room.

Michael stood Frozen in place for a moment. After all the bloodshed and death he had seen in the digital world over the past year, he still wasn't used to it.

"Aww, what's a matter Michael, miss old Ghosty already? Well, don't worry, your right behind him! 

Witchmon jumped into the air again and right as she was about to kill him he heard a loud slashing sound!   
Michael opened his eyes and to his surprise noticed Meicrackmon holding back Witchmon's scythe! 

"Meicoomon?" Michael asked?

She looked back at him for a moment and gave him a forced smile. Michael could tell she had come out of her Darkness because her eyes had gone back to normal.

" You little traitor, you're throwing away your true purpose in life for this little brat?" Witchmon said as she pulled back her scythe.

" My purpose in life isn't to cause pain and suffering as I did in the past. My purpose in life is to live my life and protect the ones I love, that's a Digimon's true purpose in life and I'm going to fulfill that purpose by keeping Mikey safe from you!"Meicrackmon said as she began to attack Witchmon! 

Witchmon continuously defended herself with her scythe but it was getting harder and harder to keep Meicrackmon away.

"Fine, choose your little human, I got what I came for anyway! I just want you to know that you made the biggest mistake of your life, if you had stayed loyal to me then you might still be alive in the next few hours but now you'll just be a pile of Bones like everyone else in the digital world.  
Witchmon then looked over at Michael.

"Oh and Mikey wikey, I'm gonna need to keep Scar Gatomon, Veemon and Patamon. The sapphire needs the blood from 3 innocent Digimon in order to do what I need it to do. 

Michael lunged for her but she snapped her fingers and disappeared as he landed.

Meicrackmon De-Digivolved back to Meicoomon and ran over and hugged Michael.

" I'm sorry Mikey, this is all my fault if I hadn't gone crazy when I remembered everything, we could have gotten the sapphire before her." 

" It's ok Meicoomon, it's not your fault besides you snapped out of it in time before you did any real damage." 

" Ya but I still gave you this big scratch." Meicoomon said as she lifted his hoodie and saw the damage she had done.

"I've had worse. I almost died once thanks to Myotismon's son Aruamon." 

"No more almost Dying for you. From now on your gonna leave the fighting to the Digimon, Understand?" 

Michael was a little surprised by the way she was talking to him. No longer was she speaking like a lost kid but more like a mother scolding her child.

"Yes ma'am," Michael answered.

"Good, now get up. We need to get out of here and stop Witchmon." 

"That won't be necessary." 

Michael and Meicoomon both herd the dying voice of Abraham.

"You're still alive?" Michael asked as they ran over to him.

"Not for long There's still time to stop her." 

" What do we do?" Michael asked.

"Take your crest out of the holder and pug it into the pedestal that once held the sapphire, this will awaken the army that is waiting for you blow us." 

Michael took out his crest of fear and plugged it into a crest shaped slot onto the pedestal. The room itself began to lower downward untile the three reached the slowly activating army of Guardromon.

The lead Guardromon looked down at Michael as he pulled his crest back out.

The lead Guardromon then bowed to Michael as did his fellow Guardromon.

"Master, The Army is at your disposal, what shall you have us do?"

Michael didn't answer but instead looked to Abraham.

"On the floor, we are standing on at this very moment, it is also a large scale portal. I will use my last bit of strength to transport you all to the main castle, that is were Witchmon will most likely be..oh before you go, Michael, I want you to plug your crest into the port in your D-3." 

" Why?" Michael asked.

" Because once you do so it will transform your D-3 into a crest weapon that fits your personality."

Michael plugged his crest into the port on his D-3 and immediately it transformed into a bright yellow Lazer sword!

The lead Guardromon asked again.

"What are your orders, master?" 

Michael looked back at the Guardromon army then down at Meicoomon. She gave a supporting smile.

"We attack the castle of Witchmon and take back the crimson Sapphire! 

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5: the castle of fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the conclusion to the story finally comes to an end with Michael Izumi and Meicoomon leading their courageous army into battle against the evil witchmon and Meicoomon decides whether she should stay with her new human, Micheal or her old human Meiko .

Chapter 5: the castle of fear

Michael and Meicoomon looked at the castle that stood several feet away. It was a tall structure with two twin spires the seemed to rise above the smoke from the volcanos. The structure itself also worked as a dam for the river of lava that ran below it.

Michael looked down at Meicoomon and she looked up at him.

"This isn't gonna be easy Meicoomon." Michael said.

"I know it's not gonna be easy. If it was then you and I wouldn't be here... Mikey, I know we've only known each other for a day or maybe a couple of days I'm not sure how long it's been since we've been in a temple underground but I want you to know that I care about you a lot." Meicoomon replied.

Michael bent down and gave Meicoomon a loving hug.

"I care about you too meicoomon, that's why I promise that as soon as we get the sapphire back, I will get you back to Meiko." 

Meicoomon's smile turned to a sad frown.

" Actually Mikey I'm not sure I want to go back to Meiko..right now." 

Michael broke the hug and looked surprised at her. Before he could ask why The lead Guardromon called out to the two.

"Get down!" 

The lead Guardromon Blocked the attack as a barrage of fireballs came flying down from the castle! 

" Sir, I suggest you and your feline companion quickly take cover." The lead Guardromon said as he continued to cover Michael and Meicoomon from the continuous onslaught of fireballs! 

Meicoomon grabbed Michael and ran behind a large Boulder.

(Inside the castle) 

"Grrr, How did Izumi and that overgrown Maine Coon get here so fast?!  
I guess it's my own fault, I should have checked if that old ghost was really dead. O well, it doesn't really matter anyway. Soon their Fates will match everyone else is in the digital world. All I have to do is sacrifice you three." 

Michael's Patamon, Scar Gatomon, and Veemon were all chained to the wall.

" You know it was such a happy coincidence that I found you three at the temple while I was trying to find Meicoomon and the sapphire, I mean you three are the perfect sacrificial candidates for the sapphire.   
Patamon, the sapphire will feed off your youth, Veemon the sapphire will feed off your age and wisdom and finally scar Gatomon, the sapphire will benefit most from you since your soul is broken down the middle between your sins and your heroics over the past year." 

Scar Gatomon bit Witchmon's finger as she was wagging it in the cat Digimon's face! 

"Ow!" 

"Serves you right,crazy!" Scar Gatomon said.

"You know Scar, I was so disappointed when I heard that you had Betrayed lady Devimon and the rest of us. You were her greatest assassin, she trusted you more than anyone else and you just tossed us all away like we were nothing, how could you be so cruel?" 

"First of all, Lady Devimon didn't trust me, she used me the most because out of me and my sisters I was the most brainwashed, I never had any love or true loyalty to her, how could I when she openly admitted to kidnapping me and my sisters for our own Mother or how she constantly abused us or when she wanted me to kill the vary tamer me and my sisters were destined for?!" 

Witchmon smacked Scar Gatomon hard across the face! 

"I wouldn't expect a None Dark solider to understand. No matter, soon every single Living Digimon will be nothing more than a pile of Bones and ash, I only wish you 3 were gonna be around to see it, o well at least you all can Die easily, knowing that your Beloved Tamer will Die a painful death." 

This angered Veemon, Patamon and Scar Gatomon greatly.

"If you Evan think of Harming one red hair on that boy's head, I'll make sure you..." 

Before Veemon could finish, Witchmon snapped her fingers and the 3 fell under a sleep spell.

Witchmon then looked at the Crimson sapphire. Its crimson shine was brighter than ever before. It was time for her to begin the ceremony.

The sapphire required a Human or Digimon with the great will power to wield its immense power. Witchmon knew she had the will to make this happen, to finally take revenge for every Nightmare soldier type Digimon that had been killed centuries ago.

She walked over to the staine glass windows and looked outside and to her frustration, the Guardromon were using rocks and boulders as Shields. They were getting closer and closer to the castle gates.

"Hmmm, it looks like i might have to call for reinforcements."   
Witchmon then snapped her fingers and as the Guardromon was running up to the castle an equal-sized army of Meramon rose from the river of lava.

The armies stood still as each one looked at the other.

Witchmon summoned megaphone and yelled down to the Army of Meramon.

"Don't just stand there, Kill them!" 

The two sides then began to engage in a bloody battle.

The Guardromon began to Blast at the Meramon with there shoulder rockets and wrist Lazers while the Meramon tried to melt the Guardromon, both sides were taking on heavy casualties only in the first few minutes of the battle! 

One Meramon tried to punch a Guardromon in the face but he only ended up breaking his hand then got blasted by the very Guardromon he tried to hit! 

Meicoomon and Michael were in the the thick of it.  
A Meramon tried to attack Michael but meicoomon jumped over to him and cut his throat before he attacked.

"Mikey, this is taking way too long, you have to make me Digivolve!" Meicoomon yelled over to Michael! 

"I can't, I doubt you have enough energy left to Digivolve again!"Michael called back.

"What about that Red button on your D-3, can't you force me to Digivolve if you press it?" Meicoomon asked.

Michael looked back at her for a moment.  
How did she know about that?   
He had never told her about that. Michael thought to himself.

"Well ya but you wouldn't Digivolve the right way." 

Meicoomon slashed another Meramon across the face and after she did, she noticed Michael's D-3 falling out of his hoodie pocket, she grabbed it and pressed the red button in the middle.

" Meicoomon, no!"

Meicoomon Dark Digivolve to Vicious Mode Meicrackmon!

Michael looked in horror at Vicious Mode Meicrackmon.

"Meicoomon..is that still you in there?" 

" Yes..I'm trying my best to hold it together, c'mon let's go!" 

Vicious Mode Meicrackmon looked over to the lead Guardromon.

"General, continue the fight, do not stop until you have reached the castle and are able to offer support!" Vicious Mode Meicrackmon ordered him.

"Yes, Ma'am!" 

Vicious Mode Meicrackmon then grabbed Michael and jumped into the air! 

Vicious Mode Meicrackmon grabbed onto a large gargoyle and began to climb up the castle walls until she reached a large opening.

Vicious Mode Meicrackmon grabbed Michael and threw him in while she jumped in.

" Sorry I had to do that." Meicrackmon said.

"Ugh, it's fine." 

Meicrackmon pulled Michael up and padded his hoodie to get the dust off.

Michael smiled at looked back up at her.

" Let's finish this." Meicrackmon said.

Michael nodded and the two began to walk through the corridors.

As they were walking Meicrackmon stopped Michael in place.

" Wait, something's not right...it's too quiet." 

The two stood in silence for a second then Michael quickly pushed Meicrackmon out of the   
Way as Witchmon's scythe came down and nearly cut Meicrackmon in half.

" You two just couldn't stay away could you?" Witchmon asked.

"You'd prefer we let you wipe out everyone in the digital world?" Michael asked.

"It's what they deserve! My people had everything taken away from us and all because we looked different, Because we weren't cuddly or cute like other Digimon or that we Dared to try and advance ourselves and our society but no, Gennai and his kind Destroyed us all for these reasons and then after our initial Destruction, we had one hope, Lady Devimon's  
son,Aruamon and you killed him, destroying our last hope of revenge! 

"Aruamon was a sadomasochistic monster who didn't care about anyone but his own twisted ambitions, he wouldn't have helped you or any of the other surviving nightmare soldiers, he probably would have gotten some kind of sick pleasure out slowly torturing then killing his own kind!" 

"Don't act like you care or know anything about us!" 

" I do though. Lilithmon told me what happened to your people, what gennai and his siblings did to them. She also told me that when you were all gathered together, that was the last of you all, Witchmon I'm sorry about what Kimeramon did, he was only trying to protect me and my friends. Trust me if I knew he was going to kill them all I would have stopped him. Even though you guys were trying to kill me and my friends I never would have done the same to you, As a DigiDestined, it's my duty to keep all Digimon safe...Even the ones that are trying to kill me." 

Witchmon stood in silence for a moment then spoke again.

" No, no, Lady Devimon was a firm believer in our cause, she..." 

" She was just using you all so Aruamon would have a small army and when he died, she decided to get revenge on use and used you all to get it. You all didn't matter to her, she only used you as a means to an end just like she did to Scar Gatomon." 

Tears began to slowly flow down her cheeks. She could sense that Michael was telling the truth. She dropped her scythe on the floor and then she herself fell on her knees and began to cry into her hands.

All this time, all the planning and the years of searching it was all based on a lie.

As she continued to cry, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
She looked up and saw Michael looking at her with a smile.

" Your free to go...your three partners are unconscious but still alive, you can take them and the sapphire, I'll call off the Meramon. Witchmon said.

" Witchmon, wait...we can still use the sapphire." 

"What are you talking about?" Witchmon asked tiredly.

"Instead of using the sapphire to kill, we could use it to restore life on the Virus continent." Michael said.

Witchmon's face turned to one of hope.

" Do you really think that would work?" 

"At the very least we could try." 

" Yes, we could try that, the only problem with your plan is that it requires a greater sacrifice to fulfill this process." Witchmon picked up her scythe and looked at Michael.

" I promise I'll make it as quick and painless as possible." 

"Get away from him!"Meicrackmon shouted as she lunged for witchmon! 

They began to fight with Witchmon constantly slashing at Meicrackmon with her scythe and Meicrackmon punching and scratching at Witchmon with her giant claws! 

" Why can't you just leave us alone, you've been torturing us for days because you were lied to and now you still won't leave me and Mikey alone!" Meicrackmon said as she grabbed the scythe and began to wrestle it away from Witchmon.

Witchmon began to worry, she was losing the grip on her scythe and the two here now out on a balcony overlooking the lava River below.

" Can't you see this is for the greater good, with Michael's sacrifice, we could bring back our kind besides in the end, he's just a human and in the end, humans don't really matter." 

This sent Meicrackmon into a rage as memories of Meiko and Michael filled her mind.

Meicrackmon then lost control of her self and grabbed Witchmon by the neck and snapped the scythe in two! 

" You must suffer for your crimes witchmon!" 

" What are you going to do, break my neck?!" 

"No, something much worse." Meicrackmon said while smiling.

Meicrackmon then threw Witchmon into the lava below! 

"Aaaahhhhhh!" 

Meicrackmon looked down and watched Witchmon thrash around in the hot lava below, she smiled as she herd Witchmon cry out in pain. 

She then heard Michael running over to her.

"Meicrackmon, what happened?" Michael asked as he looked down.

" I did what needed to be done. come, grab the Sapphire and your 3 partners and we'll leave." 

" Pleeease, don't leave me in here!" Witchmon cried out as Meicrackmon De-Digivolved back to Meicoomon.

"We can't just leave her there!"

"Yes we can and I plan to do just that." Meicoomon said.

As Meicoomon walked away she noticed the strange red glow coming from behind her. She turned her head and saw Michael was using the power of the sapphire to make Witchmon levitate out of the lava and back onto the balcony.

" What are you doing?!" Meicoomon screamed angrily at Michael as Witchmon's Burnt and chared body. The skin was already coming off her bones like a burnt piece of chicken.

Michael ripped off a large piece of tapestry and wrapped it around Witchmon in order to give her some comfort in her final moments.

"The pain...it hurts so much." Witchmon struggled to say.

"I know, the pain will be over soon." Michael responded.

" Why did you save me?" 

" Because no one deserves to die like this..and because I know your not the only survivor from Lady Devimon's little cult, tell me where the others are." 

Witchmon struggled to move her arm over to her inside pocket and pulled out a memory card.

"Take this, it's a map of the many unknown continents in the digital world, many of Lady Devimon's sleeper agents are stationed out there.. please find them and make sure they don't end up like me." 

Michael took the memory card and put it in his pocket while Witchmon De-Digivolved back to her egg form.

Michael picked up the egg and gave the sapphire to Meicoomon.

" Now we can go." 

As they were walking out of the castle with the sleeping Bodies of Scar Gatomon, Veemon and Patamon. Meicoomon looked up at Michael and asked.

" So what's the plan now?" 

" Simple, we hide the sapphire, have our little army protect it and then we get you back home to Meiko." 

"Ya know Mikey, we could just keep the sapphire here. I mean this place is remote, dangerous and the army's already awake so they could guard it plus we somehow update this castle, you could make it as a sort of base when you're in the Digital world.

Michael stopped in place and looked up at the castle again.

" Ya know, That's not a bad idea, Meicoomon." 

The lead Guardromon met them both at the gates of the castle and saluted.

"I am pleased to see you two are still alive. The area is secure and the Meramon have been eliminated. Master, what are your orders?" 

"Please don't call me master. Anyway, I have a new assignment for all of you. Bury this sapphire as deep as you can below this castle." 

"So Mikey, any particular design you have in mind for the castle?" Meicoomon asked.

Michael smiled.

" Oh yes, meicoomon. I've had a dream design for years." Michael said as he got out his phone and showed Meicoomon a picture of the castle he wanted.

" This is what you want, it's a bit spooky isn't it?" Meicoomon said as she saw the image.

" Nope it's perfect, I want this castle to be an exact replica of Darth Vader's Castle on Mustafar!" 

Epilogue

(Two weeks later, Obaida, Japan) 

Tomoko ran down the street as she ran into the park. 

Tomoko was an 8 year old girl with long black hair and glasses.

"Tomoko, don't run off without me, I don't want you getting lost again." The voice belonged to an adult Meiko Mochizuki. 

Meiko had grown taller and cut her hair shorter.

"Mommy, I'm not gonna get lost again, I promise, now can we please go play on a swing?" 

Meiko smiled and nodded her head.

As Meiko was following Tomoko, she heard a familiar voice.

" Hi, Meiko." 

Meiko looked around but didn't see anyone around. 

" Hey, mommy, c'mon over." 

Meiko walked over to her daughter and didn't notice Meicoomon looking down at her from a tree.

Meicoomon climbed down the tree and fell into Micheal's arms.

" Are you sure you don't want to go over and you know reveal yourself?" Michael asked.

"No, not yet but thank you for taking me to see her." 

" No problem. So do you want to stay with me now?" 

" Not yet Mikey, I know this sounds strange but I think I should just have some time to myself right now just to figure everything out. I love Meiko and I always will but when I lived with her I was like a little sister when I was around her but I realized while we were at the temple that I can't be a little sister to you, I need to be more like a mom to you but for right now I still need to figure out a lot of things so I think for now,i should just stay at the castle." 

"I understand." Michael said.

" But Mikey, if you ever need me, please don't hesitate to call me. I will be there for you in an instant." Meicoomon said.

"I know you will." Michael replied as he turned around and walked home. 

The end


End file.
